The Warning
by WaterLilyLotus
Summary: Sequel to Obsessed! "I'm quite surprised that he's going to marry you, despite you lying to him about us. I assume you told him the truth by now?" There was no answer. And the tears swelling up in her emerald orbs spoke all the necessary words for him. His grin grew wider, he has his rose now. SHADAMY!


**Hey guys! Back again with the sequel to 'Obsessed'! Tbh, this is the song that inspired this whole story to begin with. I had to start off with Obsessed because I figured it would make more sense that way.**

 **And to warn you as well, the lyrics in this song are quite graphic, that's why this story is rated M unlike 'Obsessed' which is rated T. So I'm just warning you now XD**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy**

* * *

 **The Warning**

 **By Eminem**

 _Only reason I dissed you in the first place_

 _is cause you denied seein me_

 _Now I'm pissed off_

2 years have flown by since that day at the park. A now older Amy Rose was just exiting her cafe like usual, closing the door and locking it before putting her keys in her purse. While acting on her usual routine, her thoughts were still clouded with the guilt that she still carries to this day.

2 years have passed, yet still she and her Blue Hero are still together. In fact, they are set to be wed in a few days. Amy Rose smiles to herself as she remembers the proposal vividly in her mind. They were doing their usual runs on the beach together, when he suddenly got on his knees and proposed to her. She remembers being so happy, she almost fainted at the question. She said yes anyways, and now her dreams were about to come true.

But of course at a price...

 _Sit back homie relax, in fact grab a six-pack_

 _Kick back while I kick facts, yeah Dre, sick track_

 _Perfect way to get back, wanna hear somethin wick-wack?_

 _I got the same exact tat that's on Nick's back_

On the same day Sonic asked her to be his girlfriend, she went back home. But when she entered her house, she noticed that her furniture had been badly damaged with scratches and torn out pieces, and she noticed that Shadow was no where to be seen. She started to become worried, that a fight might have occured here without her knowing.

She was wrong...

As she looked around the house, she saw a torn rose and a note on her kitchen counter. She slowly walked over cautiously. She picks up the rose, and sees some of its petals torn off, along with the stem being pulled apart. She picks up the note in the other hand.

'This is exactly what you are...a torn up, pathetic rose, well what's left of it anyway. Don't worry...I won't get in between you and that blue fool anymore...after all...I am only obsessively in love with you...am I right?'

 _I'm (Obsesseed) now, oh gee_

 _Is that supposed to be me, in the video with the goatee?_

 _Wow Mariah, didn't expect you to go balls out_

 _Bitch shut the fuck up, 'fore I put all them phone calls out_

Ever since then, she never saw him again. The guilt on her shoulders were so heavy that she still sheds tears from her dreadful actions from that day. To this day, she wishes she would have just told Sonic the truth instead of being the obsessive fangirl she has proven to still be. And even though she hates to admit it...

She misses him...

She misses her Shadow...

Even though her fangirl fantasies were about to come true in a few days, her heart still yearns for the Ultimate Life Form.

The pink hedgehog was so preoccupied with her thoughts, that she does not notice her former dark knight standing in front of her. The rose finally looks up and gasps shocked, she stops in her place suddenly. The pink female stares at the hedgehog in front of her as both hands cover her mouth in shock. The ebony male sees this and smirks to himself.

 _you made to my house when you was (Wild'n Out) before Nick_

 _When you was on my dick and give you somethin to smile about_

 _How many times you fly to my house, still tryin to count_

 _Better shut your lyin mouth if you don't want Nick findin out_

Tears started to fill up, she couldn't believe that the Ultimate Life Form was in front of her after 2 years. She was about to run up and hug her former dark knight, until she remembered her actions from the years before. She removes her hands from her face as her face changed from shock to pure guilt. The ebony hedgehog notices this and narrows this eyes at her. Amy Rose sighs to herself.

"I thought you wouldn't want to see me again...after what I said to-"

"Shut it." She flinches from his harsh demand. He sees that he has the submissive female in his hands, he smirks to himself as he walks up to her slowly. "Frankly, I don't care that you and that faker are together now." He grabs her chin and forces her to look into his crimson eyes.

 _You probably think cause it's been so long_

 _if I had somethin on you I woulda did it by now_

 _Oh on the contrary Mary Poppins I'm mixin our studio session down_

 _and sendin it to masterin to make it loud_

There were the eyes he loves so much. Even after her betrayal, he missed her greatly. But he cannot let his rose get off freely after what she did to him. His smirk turns into an evil grin, frightening the poor female in his hands. "I'm quite surprised that he's going to marry you, despite you lying to him about us. I assume you told him the truth by now?"

There was no answer. And the tears swelling up in her emerald orbs spoke all the necessary words for him. His grin grew wider, he has his rose now.

 _Enough dirt on you to murder you_

 _This is what the fuck I do, Mariah it ever occur to you_

 _that I still have pictures? However you prefer to do_

 _and that goes for Nick too, faggot you think I'm scurred of you?_

He pulls the pink female into his arms, her head lies on his chest, the growing blush clear on her face. Shadow's lips reach her ear, whispering eerily while holding the female tightly in his harsh grasp. "I'll make a deal with you my Rose. I'll give you until your wedding day to tell that blue idiot the truth. You have to admit that we were a thing, and that you lied about me being an obsessive stalker." The more words he spoke, the more his grasp started to hurt the fragile rose in his arms. She squeaks in pain as more tears started to swell up. "If you don't, than I'll release every photo, every voicemail, every video, every text that I have on your wedding day. Your blue hero will know the truth, and he will now only see you as a lying cheater. Do you understand?"

She breathes heavily to herself, she tries to choke back the sobs. But eventually, she sobbed all of her tears into the male's chest. The Ultimate Life Form growls to himself. She continues to cry into his white furry chest, until a bright light flashes in front of her. As soon as she blinks the light is gone, and Shadow as well. She falls to her knees and continues to cry, covering her face with her hands. There was no one else around on the street, it was just her and her sobs filling the quiet night.

He had trapped her in a box, there was no escaping for her now.

 _You're gonna ruin my career you better get one_

 _Like I'ma sit and fight with you over some slut bitch cunt_

 _that made me put up with her psycho ass over six months_

 _And only spread her legs to let me hit once_

A few days have past, her wedding day had finally came. Everyone was excited, the Blue Blur was excited, all of his friends were excited for the happy couple. Everyone except the bride. The past couple of days had been difficult for the young rose. Whenever the opportunity rose, she had tried to tell her fiance the truth about her and Shadow, but it was always interuppted by either himself or someone else.

Shadow had warned her so close to the wedding on purpose.

 _Yeah, what you gonna say I'm lucky? Tell the public_

 _that I was so ugly that you fuckin had to be drunk to fuck me?_

 _Second base, what the fuck you tell Nick pumpkin?_

 _The second week we were dry humpin, that's gotta count for somethin_

But she wondered, would the Ultimate Life Form want to go through with it. She doubts he would, but he had never backed out of a deal before. In her mind, she was elated that she was finally marrying the hedgehog of her dreams, but her heart was aching on what her former ebony lover would do to ruin that. She shakes her head out of those thoughts, this was her day and her day only. The day she would finally marry Sonic the Hedgehog. She looks behind her to see Knuckles lend his arm out to her.

The pink hedgehog smiles before taking his arm, ready to walk down the isle. The song plays and everyone in the seats stand up for her. She couldn't help but smile.

 _Listen girly, surely you don't want me to talk about_

 _how I nutted early cause I ejaculated prematurely_

 _And bust all over your belly and you almost started hurling_

 _and said I was gross, go get a towel, your stomach's curling_

The blue blur finally gets a look at his bride, and a huge passionate grin was planted on his face. The pink bride walks slowly down the aisle towards her blue groom, but was not paying attention to him, but to the audience. She had to know if her former dark knight was at her wedding. Her eyes constantly scanned the room, however the ebony hedgehog was no where to be found.

She frowns to herself in confusion. If he said he was going to expose her, shouldn't he be at the wedding to expose her. He might have backed out of the deal. She sighs to herself, she was not going to take any chances, she will tell him.

 _Or maybe you do, but if I'm embarrassin me I'm embarrassin you_

 _And don't you dare say it isn't true_

 _As long as that song's gettin airplay I'm dissin you_

 _I'm a hair away from gettin carried away and gettin sued_

 _I was gonna stop at 16, that was 32_

 _This is 34 bars, we ain't even third of the way through_

The pink hedgehog had finally reached the alter. Sonic looked her up and down and smiles sweetly at her. "Wow Ames, you look beyond stunning." Not even the flattering comment from the Blue Blur could relax her panicked mind. She swallows the large lump in her throat as she turns to the Blue Blur giving him a small smile.

"Thank you...Sonikku..." Tears started to swell up in her eyes, as what she panned to say next would crush all of her dreams.

 _"Damn Slim, Mariah play you," Mariah who?_

 _Oh, did I say whore Nick? I meant a liar too_

 _Like I been goin off on you all this time_

 _for no reason, girl you out your alcoholic mind_

 _Check your wine cellar, look at the amounts of all the wine_

Tails in front of them opens the Bible as he smiles happily at the two soon to be wed couple. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Sonic the Hedgehog" Sonic grins to himself as he looks at the pink rose next to him. "And Amy Rose the Hedgehog." She gives him a sad smile. "Before we proceed further, is there anyone in the audience that objects to these two being together or forever hold your peace."

This was the bit she was dreading the most. She scanned the audience in another search of the ebony hedgehog. He was no where to be found. She frowns to herself. He really did back out of the deal. She turns back to Sonic and sighs to herself. "Sonic..." The Blue Blur looks down at Amy in surprise. "There's something I have to tell you..." Sonic frowns to himself, on the inside fearing on what she might say.

The pink rose struggles to get the words out of her mouth. She takes a deep breath, releasing it and then swallowing the large lump in her throat. She looks up at Sonic ready to tell the truth. "I-"

" **Shadow...I love you...** "

 _Like I fuckin sit around and think about you all the time_

 _I just think this shit is funny when I pounce you on a rhyme_

 _But fuck it now I'm 'bout to draw the line_

 _And for you to cross it that's a mountain that I doubt you wanna climb_

Everyone gasps at the sudden sentence which rang throughout the room. Amy's face turned pale as she looks around the room. She notices that multiple speakers had been planted all over the room. She covered her mouth shocked.

It was Shadow...he was playing the voicemails through the speakers...but he was no where to be found in the room...

Sonic himself was shocked, before he looked at Amy. "Ames? Was that you?" Amy was about to speak, before another sentence rang through the room.

" **Shadow? When are you coming over?"**

 **"Shadow I need you right now..."**

 **"Baby I want you..."**

 _I can describe areas of your house you wouldn't find_

 _on an episode of "Cribs," a blow below the ribs_

 _If I hear another word so don't go openin your jibs_

 _Cause every time you do it's like an overload of fibs_

 _I ain't sayin this shit again hoe, you know what it is_

The more sentences that was heard, the more furious the blue blur became. He glared at the humiliated pink rose before him. "Amy...you better tell me what's going on right now..." The pink hedgehog was about to speak, until the projector above them was turned on and on the screen showed Amy happily taking a picture of her and the infamous Ultimate life Form having a picnic in the park together.

Then another photo was shown and another was shown. The voicemails still being played over the speakers. The more Amy Rose sees the photos and hears the voicemails, memories started to appear on her mind and tears started to swell up.

She truly did miss Shadow...

She missed the memories they had together...

She hung her head and looks at the ground clearly disappointed in herself. She had chosen the blue hero over her dark knight in shiny armour. She had not regretted a decision more than this one.

 _It's a warnin shot, 'fore I blow up your whole spot_

 _Call my bluff and, I'll release every fuckin thing I got_

 _Including the voicemails right before you flipped your top_

 _when me and Luis were tryin to stick two CD's in the same slot_

As she hung her head low, the blue blur was seeing the pictures and hearing the voicemails. Becoming more upset rather than angry than what he was seeing and hearing. He turns his attention to the pink hedgehog, and sees her hanging her head. "Ames...was it true? You and Shadow were a thing?" Amy looks at Sonic, tears clear in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry...I was so excited when you asked me to meet you at the park that day, that I had to lie to you in order for me to finally have you. Yes, me and Shadow were dating when you asked me out." Sonic gasps shocked from this. He holds his head clearly upset from the revelation.

All this time, he thought Amy Rose would be truthful and would be the sweet girl he had always known she was.

Or that's what he thought...

The audience turned their attention to the two hedgehogs at the alter. Sonic looks away from her. "I'm sorry Amy, but the wedding is off." Sonic looks back at her. "We're done..."

The audience gasps in shock as they see the blue blur walk down the aisle leaving his former bride at the alter.

 _"Slim Shady... "_

 _"Slim Shady..."_

As soon as the blue blur left the building, everyone had left in support of him. Tails looks at Amy sighing to himself. "This is why you never lie Amy...you should always tell the truth. No matter how much you don't like it." He runs after Sonic as that said. Soon Amy was left by herself at the alter. She sits on the steps, curling herself into a ball, letting herself cry on her knees.

 _{"I love you"} I love you too_

 _Let me whisper sweet nothings into your ear boo_

 _Now what you say? {"It's nothin"} Yeah so what I'll do_

 _is refresh your memory when you said {"I want you"}_

After what felt like a few hours, the ebony hedgehog finally makes his presence in the room. He notices that the room was completely empty, no one had stayed behind. Except the sleeping pink bride on the stairs. Shadow smirks to himself as he notices the tear marks on her face. He looks up and his gaze softens as he sees the one picture on the screen above him. It was him and Amy watching the sunset at the cliffside of Mystic Ruins. A small smile forms on his face, he was determined to have his rose back.

 _Now should I, keep goin or should we call truce?_

 _{"You think you're cute, right?"} You bet your sweet ass I do_

 _{"I'm Mary Poppins, B"} And I'm Superman, ooh_

 _{"Mary P - Slim Shady"} Comin at you_

The next morning, Amy Rose finds herself in a bed she does not recognise. She sits up, but soon realises she was nude. She blushes to herself, quickly covering herself with the sheets. "So you finally woke up?" She turns her head to the ebony hedgehog, a grin growing on his face, making Amy blush ever further. She shakes her head turning away from him.

"You satisfied now?" Shadow grunts leaning back on the chair he was sitting on. She glances at him, continuing to cover herself with the sheets. "Why did you bring me here?" He scoffs amused as he smirks at her.

"Isn't it obvious? I want you back..."

 _So if you'll still be my {"Baby girl"}_

 _Then I'll still be your {"Superhero"}_

 _{"Wilma M."} Yeah, I'm right here_

 _{"You like this!"} Nope, not anymore dear_

The pink rose eyes went wide from the blunt statement. "What? I thought you wouldn't want me back after what I did." She slumps under the sheets of his bed. "I don't deserve you after what I did." The ebony hedgehog rolls his eyes. He stands up and gets into bed with the pink hedgehog. She gasps shocked as he climbs into the sheets with her. "What do you think you're doing?" The ebony hedgehog pull her into his arms, his hands explore her body letting every touch linger on her.

"Claiming what is rightfully mine..." Her cheeks turn red as Shadow started to kiss neck. A small moan comes from her lips as she starts to submit to the dominant male on her.

 _It cuts like a {"knife"} when I tell you get a {"life"}_

 _But I'm movin on with mine, Nick, is that your {"wife"}_

 _Well tell her to shut her mouth then I'll leave her alone_

 _If she don't {"stick to the script"} then I'ma just keep goin_

 _Damn_

Shadow pulls away from her neck. He gives her sly smirk, he knows he has his rose back in his hands. His lips were finally on hers, letting their tongues dance as they let it lead to a night they would not forget.

The warning had worked, it was all part of his plan. Seperate Sonic and Amy, guarantee Sonic and Amy will never get back together, punish his little Rose, and keep her to himself forever.

He might be obsessed after all.

 _"I see Mary Ann, Mary Ann's sayin cut the tape_

 _Cut the tape, knife!"_

* * *

 **Well okay, they get a happy ending, ya'll happy now? XD**

 **I might release another chapter with an alternative ending? A not so happy ending for anyone? Maybe, maybe not. I don't know. We'll see ;)**

 **So that's it for this story, thanks for reading and enjoy the rest of the year XD, I might finish that Christmas Story that's been on hold forever ;)**

 **KatDingo over and out**


End file.
